


Kinetic

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slurs, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waiting all the way to a second date is too long for Jim, who takes the matter into his own hands in the middle of the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinetic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon's "Kirk likes to see Chekov blush and he can't resist riling him up with a few rords of profanity, then innuenedo, then outright filthy talk (specifically about what he'd do to Pavel and so on). When Chekov comes in his pants from Kirk's words, well Jim has to keep going, until talk isn't enough for either of them. But that blush keep Jim from acting as he's unsure Pavel really wants to get fucked. So Pavel turns the tables, blushing the whole while (?) talking about how he needs Kirk's big dick, to be pounded into, to be dripping with Kirkt's come, to be Kirk's boy, to have to stand on the bridge from then on because it will hurt to sit down and so forth. Win if the 1st time sex (or right before) is near or in front of crew so that the crew is both embarasses and turned on. You get the idea. Smex ensues" prompt on the [Star Trek ID Kink Meme](http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=866324#t866324).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

This is, easily, both the best and most torturous shift Jim’s ever had since their five year mission began. He woke up this morning thinking solely of _after_ the shift, wherein he finally gets that second date he’s oh so looking forward to. It took him too long to notice the scrumptious ball of everything-Jim-desires sitting right in front of him, and it took him even longer to decide it worth pursuing. He’s experimented before, but this is his first real foray into the world of dating men. It’s also one of the few unfortunate times where legality’s been an issue, and while he knows his object of desire is of legal age, it’s a little too close for comfort. Really, he should be waiting for longer than the second date—and technically he hasn’t even had that yet—before he pushes the issue currently stewing about his head.

But Jim’s never been good at doing things he _should be_ doing, which is precisely why he finds himself saying things he doesn’t need to say, like, “How’s your entrance looking, Chekov?” (Referring, of course, to the space between the two asteroids that they’re slipping through.) Or, equally as bad, “Your hole feels awfully tight, Chekov, can you handle something a little bigger?” They’re terrible innuendos, he knows, but it’s worth it for the questioning looks he gets out of Spock. Jim’s on like that all shift.

He also spends an inordinate amount of time bent over Pavel’s console, one hand next to Pavel’s and the other on Pavel’s shoulder, bent all the way over so that Pavel can feel Jim’s tented crotch pressing into his side. Pavel only blushes, of course, and stutters, and tries to explain his charts like everything’s perfectly normal, because for goodness sake’s they’re on the _bridge_. But that’s most of what makes it fun, and Jim leans too far forward too many times, slipping a hand down to rest on Pavel’s thigh.

It’s too soon to follow through on all the promises his body makes, of course. But that doesn’t need to stop him from running his mouth too close to Pavel’s ear, swearing, “ _Fuck_ ,” in that obvious way when their ship has trouble through the asteroid field, asking Pavel to open up (the console) and show him _everything_. The real point is to make Pavel blush and squirm, a feat all too easy. Pavel looks so fucking _cute_ and _delicious_ with his pale cheeks flushed pink, bottom lip moist from being nibbled and curls tumbling into his hazel eyes.

Across the panel, Jim’s sure Sulu’s getting suspicious. He’s the one actually steering, but he’s yet to get any up close visits. Spock’s perpetually suspicious, but he probably knows confronting Jim will only lead to more trouble than it’s worth. Jim’s sure none of his bridge crew actually concretely know what he’s doing. And even if they did... so what? He’s the captain. It’s his free-love ship. They might be a little embarrassed, but considering how appealing Pavel is, they’d probably just be jealous or turned on at the thought. Like Jim is. Because Chekov’s squirming a little in his chair, occasionally tugging his gold shirt down, trying to cover more of his lap.

So Jim slips out of his chair for the tenth time today, strolling down to where the navigation console is flashing brightly. Pavel’s head inclines slightly to the left; he knows Jim’s coming.

Jim’s over him in seconds, leaning casually back over Pavel’s shoulders, chin next to Pavel’s ear. His broad shoulders encase Pavel’s smaller ones, and he puts his hands on the panel in front, trapping Pavel in.

“Having a good shift, Ensign?” Jim purrs, just a little too low for anyone else to hear. Assuming, of course, those ears don’t belong to one of the many species with exceptional hearing. And they’re still in plain sight of everyone.

Good. Everyone should know Pavel’s his. It’s just teasing, anyway. Just turning cute little Pavel’s face pink. Pavel’s answer is barely above a whisper. “Yes, Keptain.” The way he says it always gets Jim unreasonably hard. There’s such a strain of adoration in it—respect and perhaps desire. Jim chuckles lightly, drawing one hand up Pavel’s arm.

“It’d be better if you were in a different chair though, wouldn’t it?”

They’re out of the asteroid field. It’s safe for Pavel to glance timidly over his shoulder, asking, “Keptain...?”

Jim clarifies in a feral, quiet growl, “It’d be better if you were in the captain’s chair, sitting on your captain’s cock, full to the brim and bursting with pleasure.” Pavel instantly bites his lower lip, eyebrows knitting together, eyes pleading for the mercy Jim doesn’t give. “Wouldn’t that be nice, hm? Bouncing up and down on my monster cock, your shirt pulled up and your pants pulled down to show the whole crew what a slut you are for it, dick hard and nipples pebbled, skin all flushed with need. And your pretty face would already be covered in a coat of cum from the first time I used you, your belly slick with precum and your thighs soaked with sweat. I’m sure you’d be a good boy for your captain, and fuck yourself on my cock just like I asked...”

Pavel makes a tasty, high pitched keening noise, head falling back and eyes scrunched close. Out the corner of his eye, Jim catches Sulu looking over. Jim gets a power trip out of glaring and making Sulu look back around. Below the console, Pavel’s thighs are rubbing together, crotch visibly bulging.

But that bulge isn’t anything compared to Jim’s package. He’s particularly well endowed, and he makes sure Pavel knows it. He hisses, nipping the shell of Pavel’s ear, “Look at my cock.”

Pavel’s eyes flicker obediently over. Jim shifts more to the side to give Pavel more room to look. Pavel’s now squirming like a bitch in heat, breath coming too fast and shallow. “I know you want a taste,” Jim purrs. “You’d love to have it stuffed into your mouth, you little whore. You know you’re just as eager for my cock as you are for your job. Only, I’m not sure if this beast will fit between those little lips of yours. You’ll have to train your jaw and learn, until you can take my big dick right down your throat...”

Pavel whimpers. He looks so ashamed. So filthy. So debauched. He tries to slip his arms together, covering the view of his crotch, but Jim only spreads them again. He wants to see it all.

“Look at you, writhing just for me, just at the mere thought of my cock inside you, pounding into you again and again, making you scream. You’ll never regret saying yes to me, Pavel. If you ever do, I’ll simply fuck the doubts right out of your pretty head, until all you can do is moan and beg me to fuck you against every surface of this ship...”

It’s too much. Pavel can’t take it. Jim’s been whispering too long. No one’s directly watching, but peripherals are focused. Pavel is trying _so hard_ to look inconspicuous, but he’s failing, fingers twitching, hips rocking. Jim turns his head to the side and makes sure he’s angled so that no one can see when he sticks his tongue right into Pavel’s ear, slithering it out after to purr, “You’re going to come so hard for me, my little ensign. Right when I tell you to. Like. Right. Now.”

It’s just dirty talk. He doesn’t really mean it as an order. But Pavel tenses suddenly, fists tight. His thighs stop, and he makes a quiet, sharp noise in his closed mouth. Jim glances a little further over Pavel’s shoulder.

Pavel’s pants are growing damp. He’s come in them. There’s an instant jolt of pride up Jim’s spine; he hasn’t lost his touch.

And alpha shift’s over. Other officers are filtering onto the bridge, masking Pavel’s climax in the commotion. He often leaves with Sulu, but today, Sulu wisely leaves alone.

The lieutenant that comes to replace Pavel stops abruptly when she finds Jim there, and he glances over his shoulder to tell her simply, “Give me five minutes; Ensign Chekov is showing me a better route to New Vulcan.” Which is only fair, because Pavel deserves a moment to catch his breath. His face is so hot that Jim can feel it from a few millimeters away.

The lieutenant nods and stands back patiently, while Jim returns to his new boyfriend. “You can go back to your quarters and rest before tonight.” Poor Pavel is clearly burning with embarrassment, and while Jim vows not to take it any further, it was mostly worth it. Only mostly, because there is a prickle of doubt in the back of his head that he might’ve gone just a bit far. But Pavel would’ve said something if it wasn’t alright, surely?

Pavel rasps, “Keptain?” Jim lowers his head, leveling them out, to show that he’s listening.

Too fast for Jim to even see it coming, Pavel’s grabbed the collar of his shirt with one finger, holding him in place. Pavel turns his face to whisper, still furiously flushed, “Please don’t send me back to my quarters, Keptain. I want to stay on zhe bridge until you’re off; I want to sit on your huge cock and feel you inside me.” He pauses to take a shuddering, moaning breath, then continues frantically, “ _Please_ , Keptain, I need your big dick, I want you to pound into me and make me wrizhe and beg for of it, I want to be dripping in your cum. I want to be _yours_. I want you to fuck me so hard zhat I cannot sit in my seat anymore because you hawe made my ass so sore...” He trails off in a broken whimper, finger growing weak in Jim’s collar.

Jim takes a second just to process all that, because holy shit. And he’d thought he was getting an innocent virgin...

All he can do is growl, “Get up, now.” And he jerks upright, spinning on the spot and marching for the doors. Pavel scrambles to follow, trying to tug his gold shirt down and passing the navigator who takes his place. There are eyes on Jim, and he doesn’t care; he’s captain and he deserves a break when he wants it.

And fuck he _needs it_. The second they’re outside the doors, Jim’s back around and tugging Pavel by the wrist against the white wall, slamming him into it. Pavel gasps as his back connects with the cold material, and Jim flattens into him. The corridor’s empty, but he’d be doing the same thing if it weren’t. They can hear the muffled beeps of standard bridge operations going on through the glass doors next to them. Jim feels distinctly like they should talk about this.

But he also just wants to fuck Pavel raw immediately, and he barely manages to say, “Heads up, I move pretty fast.” Pavel laughs—something short and akin to a giggle. Jim smirks; he’s got such a way with... everything. He could have Pavel right here if he wanted, embarrassed or otherwise.

Just to make sure it’s okay, he only tilts his head half the distance, eyes half lidded, lips ready. Pavel hesitantly lifts up to meet him, gingerly connecting them.

Jim will keep his ears peeled for a ‘no,’ but for now, that’s a definite ‘yes.’ He pries Pavel’s lips apart, swollen from being chewed, already moist from being licked. Then Jim’s got his tongue inside, and he traces Pavel’s hard teeth and Pavel’s soft tongue, coaxing it out. Pavel presses up into him, trying to match.

Jim’s now-painfully-hard cock is rubbing just above Pavel’s crotch, wet and not as soft as it should be. The joy of youth. Jim’s all grins as he ruts into his future lover, wondering how the hell he missed this for so long. He could’ve been doing this back on Earth. Fuck, he could’ve been doing this back at the Academy. And he’d better be doing this by the time he gets back. When he parts their lips, he murmurs against the side of Pavel’s face, “Tell me if it’s too fast, because I intend to keep you.”

Looking post-orgasmic and giddy, Pavel asks, “Really?

“Really.”

Pavel’s good cheer is always so infectious. Mixed with Jim’s own optimism, sometimes he feels like they’re going to blind the bridge with their combined smiles. Or maybe their combined sexiness. Jim scrunches up his nose and rubs it against Pavel’s, making Pavel giggle, then he’s holding Pavel’s sides firmly and sending one hand to the middle. He presses his palm into Pavel’s crotch, checking the status. Pavel gasps and pleads breathlessly, “Keptain, oh, please take me properly...”

“Right now, right here?” Jim chuckles. But he’s already unzipping the front of Pavel’s pants, because Pavel’s getting too excited. Slipping one hand inside, Jim cups Pavel’s cock and balls, earning a thick whine. He gives it a nice squeeze, taking note of the merchandise he’s signing on for. Soft and smooth, small and sweet. Like the rest of Pavel. _Perfect_. Jim likes to be the big man on campus, although that’s never difficult.

Pavel says, “Yes, yes,” and Jim pushes the underwear and pants right down his hips.

Jim pats that hip like horse, ordering, “Up.” His quarters are literally just at the end of the hall, but who has time for that? Pavel’s hands are flat on Jim’s chest, rubbing enthusiastically like they want to see under the fabric, but undressing takes more time Jim doesn’t have. And he wants to leave more things to discover later. He can’t wait on Pavel’s cute ass; that’s non-negotiable. He raises his eyebrows and tilts his head, making that I’m-serious-you-better-listen face. Pavel’s fingers trail up to Jim’s shoulders, holding firmly.

Then Pavel jumps, and Jim catches his legs, right under the knees, pulling them up. Pavel’s breath hitches, but Jim’s got him against the wall again in a heartbeat, pinning him to it. Jim spits in his hand and rubs those fingers down beneath Pavel’s cock, deliberately not touching the rapidly filling shaft. He slips into Pavel’s crack and traces is it up and down, already delighted at the squeeze. But he knew Pavel’s ass would be taut and full. He’s stared at it through Pavel’s pants enough. He needs his hands to work on Pavel, so he impatiently orders, “Get my cock out.”

“Yes, Keptain,” Pavel groans. He runs down to the hem of Jim’s pants, lingering on the exposed ring of skin as though he wants to slip under Jim’s shirt.

Jim kisses the side of his face and grunts, “You can worship my gorgeous body later, Ensign.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Jim’s smirking up a storm. His fingertip is now pressing at Pavel’s hole, not wet enough, but it’ll have to do. Is Pavel a virgin? He’s so young; he might be. Then he might bleed, and this’ll definitely hurt, but it’ll hurt either way, and Jim needs to disclose that. “This’ll sting...”

“Oh, just fuck me,” Pavel whimpers. And he wriggles his bum against Jim’s prodding fingers, hole twitching under the attention. “ _Please._ ” He sounds so pretty when he begs.

He sounds so pretty when he does anything, whether it’s announcing Jim’s entrance on the bridge or greeting Jim for dinner on the floor of a shuttle for a private picnic—their first date. Jim didn’t think of this, then, because he was so busy staring into Pavel’s bright eyes and listening to Pavel elatedly discuss the spatial distortion they’d found. But he thought of it a lot since, and evidently, Pavel did too.

They’re two young, horny men that can’t take it, and Jim’s poking his finger into Pavel’s hole, right there in the hallway. It’s still empty, but it could stop being so any minute. Pavel’s groaning over the intrusion, and Jim’s worming his finger in more, stretching and prying. He’s going to need several fingers if he’s going to fit his cock inside. Even then, he might not be able to. Pavel’s tight as hell, squeezing at Jim’s finger and greedily trying to suck it up. Pavel’s thighs are shaking around Jim’s waist, shoes pressed into the small of his back. Pavel finally pulls Jim’s cock out, licking his lips from the sight alone.

Jim feels especially large in Pavel’s delicate hands, and he pulses hungrily against Pavel’s palm. Pavel wraps his fingers around it. “Keptain... you are so _wery big_...” His accent makes it all the more intoxicating.

Jim gets his finger to the knuckle. He gently pistons it in and out, going in for another kiss. After, he kisses Pavel’s chin and says, “Jim.”

“ _Jim_ ,” Pavel repeats. It’s the single most erotic thing Jim’s ever heard. Pavel’s pure sex dipped in honey. The perfect casing for Jim’s cock. Pavel’s pink, puckered hole doesn’t want to take two fingers, but Jim forces it to, adding more spit and lathering up and caressing. When he gets in two, he’s scissoring, and Pavel’s now clutching desperately at Jim’s shoulders, staring down with a watering mouth. Jim’s cock bounces against his stomach, getting precum on Pavel’s shirt.

Next time, he’s going to strip every centimeter of clothing off Pavel’s body, tie Pavel up and just look at him, gloriously naked. Every pale centimeter, every pink curve. Jim goes up to three fingers. Pavel’s cock hasn’t flagged, though it’s half hidden by the pulled-down crotch of Pavel’s pants, blocking their dicks from touching. They won’t be apart for long. Their mouths make up for it, hungry tongues sliding along one another.

And then it’s as close as Pavel’s going to get before it’s too long for Jim to wait, and he’s pulling out his fingers. He pushes Pavel higher up the wall by the waist, getting his cock in place. “Ready, baby?”

An eager nod.

Jim pushes inside, forcing himself to go slow even though he wants to _slam right in._ Pavel’s mouth opens instantly, forehead pressing against Jim’s, curls brushing his own hair aside. Pavel’s eyes are closed, nose scrunched, and he makes high pitched, gasping noises as Jim slides in, bit by torturous bit. Pavel’s hot channel is simultaneously trying to suck him in and pushing him out, and Pavel’s furrowed hole is spasming around the brim. Jim keeps going though, because Pavel doesn’t say to stop and Jim wants it so desperately. Pavel’s tight, so tight, so incredibly _tight_ —a better squeeze than anything he’s had before. They’re never going to be able to break up after this, because there’s no way Jim will find anything else this wonderful.

He pulls out before he gets all the way in and just pushes farther on the next thrust. Pavel whines loudly, arms scrambling at Jim’s back. Jim pulls out and pushes back in again, slamming Pavel into the wall. He’s sure they can hear this on the bridge, but he can’t bring himself to care. He wants the world to know this little angel is his, anyway. This beautiful Russian doll, sweet and smart and so sexy it should be a crime. A couple thrusts in, Jim’s finally making it all the way. Right to the base. Fuck _yes_. It’s a struggle every time, but he makes it. It’s worth it. Sheathed in Pavel’s perfect body... heaven.

“Oh, Jim,” Pavel is panting, voice hushed and so close that Jim can feel the breath ghosting over his lips. “Jim, Jim, Jim, you’re so huge, ah...”

“And you’re so tight,” Jim croons right back. He half wishes they were in a bed, so he could use his hands to feel Pavel up, all over—now he needs them to pin Pavel to the wall. “Such a good boy, taking my cock like this, right in the hall of my ship like you were asked...”

“I couldn’t wait,” Pavel whimpers, like this is all Jim’s idea but all Pavel’s fault. “Had to... ah! Yes, had to hawe you, oh, right zhere... I zhought about zhis so much...”

Jim's now scattering his neck with kisses, fucking him frantically and needing more contact. His hips are jerking hard enough to knock a horse over, brutal and relentless. “Today?”

“AH! Oh, oh... no, all zhe time, since—uhn—since our ship first left, and you were in your chair... ahhh... your legs were spread like a god of sex...” He can barely even get out a sentence; Jim’s punctuating it all with sex, sex, _sex._ He wants to rock Pavel’s whole world, and by the sounds of it, he’s managing.

“You should’ve said something.” Now Jim’s growling, back to Pavel’s ear, running hard teeth along it and clawing into his sides. Pavel’s going to have bruises in more than one place. “I would’ve fucked you on the spot.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Pavel’s bouncing up and down. His already-slick cock keeps hitting his own stomach, and their shirts are wrinkling from sliding together. Part of Jim wants to reach down and grab Pavel’s cute cock, but the rest knows he doesn’t need to.

Jim’s getting close, because Pavel’s just _everything_ , and the tension was already so high, but he wants to go out with a bang. His mouth trails back over Pavel’s face to purr, “You better come for me again, Pavel. I’m not even going to touch your cock, and you’re going to come for me like a good boy, aren’t you? Come, Pavel, _come_.”

The second he knows it’s too much, he clamps his mouth over Pavel’s, swallowing the shriek. Pavel’s whole body tenses and ripples, arching into him, fingers digging so far into his back. The cum splatters up between them, and the best part of all is the way Pavel’s ass starts convulsing wildly, milking a mind-blowing orgasm right out of Jim’s body. He slows to a grind and moans his own release down Pavel’s throat, hips twitching in the aftermath. He fills Pavel right up, still pinning him there.

And then he’s pulling apart, panting, still trapped inside Pavel’s body and slipping down the wall. His knees collapse; Pavel falls into his lap. Pavel whines and lifts off his cock, and it comes out with a sick squelching sound, trailing cum.

Pavel looks about ready to pass out.

Jim chuckles and pants, “Not bad for our first time.” And he reaches out to brush aside Pavel’s curls affectionately.

Grinning in an obvious haze, Pavel sighs, “I... am not normally so easy, I swear.”

“I am.”

Pavel laughs.

The turbolift at the end of the hall opens, and Jim helps tug Pavel’s pants back up and fasten them. Pavel’s a complete tomato, red to the ears and looking sheepishly down, still sitting in his captain’s lap.

Jim’s still fixing his own pants when Sulu approaches them, taking a deep breath and saying, “Okay, seriously, someone has to say something about this.”

Jim finishes with his clothes and looks up, professional face on board. “Lieutenant?”

Sulu clears his throat. He looks awkward as hell, but considering the scenes he’s witnessed all day, that’s fair enough. He pauses for several excruciating seconds, wherein Jim’s not sure if he’s going to have to fire someone or explain himself to an admiral or, worst of all, have to tone his fun down. Then Sulu says all in one breath, “If you ever hurt him, I’ll gut you.”

And he promptly turns on his heel and leaves back down the hall, blushing just as hard as Pavel.

Pavel groans in sheer embarrassment and falls forward, burying his head in Jim’s shoulder. “Regrets?” Jim asks.

Pavel shakes his head.

“Good.”

Jim pushes him lightly back, kisses his forehead, and says, “I have a bit more work to do, but I’ll pick you up in two hours for a proper second date?”

“And more sex?”

“And more sex,” Jim laughs. Fuck, he has amazing luck. Always has, and it’s not ending here.

“I will be in Engineering.” It’s Pavel’s turn to lean forward and kiss Jim’s cheek.

“After you change, of course.”

“Ah, da... after that...”

Grinning so hard it’s making his jaw hurt, Jim slowly gets to his feet, helping Pavel up with him. Then they’re in different directions with the promise of more _together_ later. And Jim’s sure this is the start of something beautiful.


End file.
